Robotic drive units and other automated robotic systems may be useful in warehouse and fulfillment center operations for moving shelves and other heavy items. For example, a low-lying robotic drive unit with a top mounted lifting plate may be positioned under a shelving system and relied upon to lift the shelving system off the ground for transport. Using the robotic drive unit, shelving systems may be moved from place to place in a warehouse to automate some package handling operations. In certain cases, however, it may become necessary to manually move robotic drive units and other automated robotic systems.